


Pretty Boy

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Blood, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: @send-me-your-hcs said: Arvin’s the first model pretty enough that Carl says, “Baby, why don’t you take the photos this time, and I’ll be the one to pose with him?”
Relationships: Carl Henderson/Arvin Russell, Carl Henderson/Sandy Henderson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ru17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ru17/gifts).



> Warnings: rape/non-con, serial killers, major character death, the devil all the time spoilers

Sandy rolls her eyes as she pulls over to a stop. No one from home is _Carl’s_ stupid rule. But here they are, picking up ‘the prettiest boy we’ve ever seen, honey’.

She wants to leave him. So bad. Just start over, find someone who’s less bossy and more caring. Younger, hotter…

“You need a ride, honey?” Sandy gives him her prettiest smile, one shoulder forward.

The boy looks relieved, and makes his way to the back. “Thank you both, you’re so kind! I was beginning to think no one would stop…do you know a small town called Meade?”

“We’ll be driving right by that town, actually. We can get you there. Me and Sandy love picking up strangers, don’t we honey? Always meet such lovely people this way.”

Sandy nods, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. “That’s right honey, people these days are just getting so rude!”

The boy smiles softly, leaning back in the seat as the car starts. “That’s nice…”

“What’s your name, son?” Carl asks. He always likes putting a name to the face; it never has anything to do with putting their victim at ease.

The boy smiles, and even while half watching the road Sandy can tell he’s absolutely beautiful.

 _Her_ type isn’t beautiful.

“It’s Arvin, sir.”

“Arvin. What a nice name… I’m Carl, and this is my wife Sandy.”

~

It’s been a couple of hours since they picked the boy up, and Carl can’t take it anymore. “Honey, would you pull over? Nature is calling.”

“Arvin, you don’t mind us stopping, do you?” He sees his wife check the rear view mirror.

Arvin shakes his head, hands folded in his lap. “No ma’am, I don’t mind.”

Sandy nods. “Alright. I’ll pull over up here honey, that way you’ll be hidden by the trees and no one from the main road can see you.”

Carl smirks and nods, looking out the window. “Alright.”

Once they’re pulled over, Carl does go a bit away from the car and relieve himself a bit. He can feel Arvin watching them.

The kid is smart, and he isn’t very trusting. Which makes this tricky.

He zips himself back up and goes back to the car, leaning in the window. “This place is gorgeous, baby. Come check out the view, stretch your legs. I want to take some pictures.”

Sandy huffs, pretending to be annoyed. “Well what about Arvin here? He has somewhere to be.”

Arvin, though smart and distrustful, is a polite young boy. “Oh, I wouldn’t mind stretching my legs some…”

Carl smirks and pats the car. “See? Come on honey, I’ll lay out a blanket and everything. What do you say?”

Sandy sighs and opens her door. “Fine. But not too long, alright? I want to keep going…”

Carl goes into the trunk, grabbing his gun and camera, covering them both with the blanket. He follows Arvin, who is already following Sandy, who’s pretending to find a good spot.

Carl opens the blanket and lays it down, before yelling “the lighting is better over here, darling.”

Carl watches them both come over, before lifting the gun and pointing it at Arvin.

Arvin freezes, eyes wide. Carl can tell he thought something like this would happen, and he’s mad at himself.

“Get on your knees, pretty boy. That’s it, nice and slow.” He smirks as he watches Arvin do as he says, and then nods to Sandy. “I’m pretty sure he’s got a weapon on him, honey. Take it.”

Arvin whimpers and shakes his head. “Please, please don’t hurt me…”

Carl licks his lips, keeping the gun aimed at Arvin. “God, this one is so pretty, isn’t he honey?”

Sandy sighs and nods, taking the kid’s gun and emptying the chamber. She throws the gun out of reach. “He sure is pretty, Carl.”

Carl hums and steps closer. “How about this time, you take the pictures and I pose with him, huh?”

Sandy quirks a single brow, frown in place. “Really? You want to… pose… with a boy?”

Carl licks his lips and nods. “This one, yes. Here, take the camera.”

~

Arvin should have trusted his gut. His gut told him to grab the gun, but he just wanted to _trust_ a grownup since his dad killed his dog.

But now here he is, naked from the waist down and an overweight middle aged man on his back while his wife takes pictures of him crying.

The phrase “he’s so pretty when he cries” was uttered, and he wants to puke. Who the fuck says something like that?

Serial killers, apparently.

“God, look at his ass. I’ve never seen a boy with such a good looking behind, I’ll tell you what.”

He hears the camera click again. “Spit on his hole, Carl. A big one.”

Arvin whimpers loudly at the feeling, clenching on instinct even as the camera clicks again. “Please let me go, I’m so sorry, please!”

Carl laughs, a genuine laugh. Not an evil or disgusting laugh, like Arvin would have expected. “God, look at it. Gorgeous.”

Arvin cries out in pain as a finger forces its way up where god never intended fingers to be. “No! No, please-“

Carl moves his fingers in and out quickly, licking his lips and watching it in fascination. “Oh Sandy, I have a problem.” He adds another finger and another glob of spit, eyes gleaming at the now pink tint of it in Arvin’s hole.

Sandy snaps a picture and hums I’m question. “What’s your problem?”

“I kinda want to keep him. His sounds are so sweet, and his hips never stop moving. You know I love the ones with a lot of fight in them, Sandy.”

Arvin sobs, putting his head in his arms and trying to wake up from this nightmare. “Please let me go!”

Carl pulls his fingers out, smirking down evilly at the mess he’s made of Arvin’s hole. “God, look at him Sandy.”

Another click. “I am looking Carl. Get on with it.”

Arvin holds his breath as he feels something bigger push against his hole, tensing in fear and anticipation.

The poor boy doesn’t know if Carl is being cruel or giving him mercy by pushing in slowly, cock dragging against Arvin’s walls uncomfortably.

“Stop! Stop, stop please, it stings—it hurts! Please!” Arvin has tears streaming down his face as he shakes his head.

Sandy snaps more pictures, an annoying laugh escaping her lips. “Listen how he cries, baby. God, I kinda wanna keep him too… how about I give brother dearest a call, see if he can sneak him back home without raising any suspicion.”

Carl’s hips start to move slowly, only gradually picking up pace. “God yes, that would be perfect Sandy. This one is too pretty to kill, ain’t he?”

Arvin sobs and bites his arm, clenching his eyes shut. All he can do is take it, and it fucking _hurts_!

Carl is fucking him with everything he’s got now, panting and gasping with the effort of it all. “Oh god, I’m not going to last long. He’s so fucking tight…”

Sandy comes back and snaps some more pictures. “Cum inside of him, Carl. We’ve never had a picture like that before.”

Arvin sobs and shakes his head. “No! No, please no more!”

Carl grunts and fucks his hips forward even harder, driving the poor boy up the blanket as he does. “God dammit, fuck, I’m gonna-“

Arvin wails as he feels hot liquid fill him up, Carl’s heavy balls slapping against his own as the older man finishes.

“Oh god, haven’t cum that hard in a very long time,” Carl whispers in Arvin’s ear.

Sandy snaps a picture, then waits for Carl to pull out and snaps another one. “Lee will be here any minute now. Get him dressed again.


End file.
